Hun Myon
Hun Myon is a Dranish politician who is currently serving as Finance Minister of Dranland. He previously served as Taoiseach of Dranland between 3556 and 3562. He previously served as Finance Minister (3555-6) and Interior Minister (3549-55) He is an ex Chief Prosecutor of and a former Chairman of the Dranish Hosian Alliance and also an M.P. for Elbian. Early Life Hun was born in Elbian to architects Hyeok-Park and his wife, Yunjin. He read Law at the university of Gongmangdo between 3529 and 3533. Upon graduating, Hun began his career in public service as a public defender for local Elbian justice system. He served in this post, steadily advancing until he was appointed Chief Prosecutor in 3544. Hun gained some popularity as a notoriously tough prosecutor and in 3548, DHA Chairman Dr. Enrique Ovalle invited him to join the newly founded party which he accepted In Government Hun's easy charisma and solid reputation on law and order related issues helped the new party to a landslide victory in January 3549. Hun was appointed Interior Minister and began tackling security related issues with much gusto, successfully implementing a ban on public nudity. He took a firm stance on the DAZ/NUM autonomy related crisis and won himself the love of the HDA's conservative factions and most importantly, the devotion of the Taoiseach. In 3554 Hun reacted to the bombing of a train carrying the Kyo monarch with typical energy and led the investigations himself. Hun played a big part in the 3555 elections, leading the DHA's Elbian party list and saw an increase of 12 seats. Dr. Ovalle appointed him Finance Minister and in this post, he produced a dry budget with considerable cuts. Taoiseach In April 3556 Dr. Ovalle retired as Taoiseach and party Chairman. Hun was long the favourite to replace him and won a leadership election (second round) versus liberal Defence Minister Gerold Yates with 63 to 49 votes. Hun was appointed Taoiseach later that same day (27th) and presented his Cabinet. His first Cabinet relaxed the budget freeze and began a definitive reduction of Dranish security forces, vastly improving relations and tensions with NUM In the January 3558 elections, the DHA lost 15 seats but remained the largest party. Hun formed his second government, adding the KDF as a coalition partner. Hun's second Cabinet collapsed in January 3559 over a nuclear dispute with the DHG. HUn formed a third minority government later that same year, comprised of his DHA, the PPD and KDF. Hun III reformed the adoption system, regulating it more strictly and supported a successful plan to devolve management of libraries to local governments. The third Hun government largely ignored a claim made by Egelion to its territories while welcoing the Hulstrian&Gao Showan Emperors and their ministers on a high profile State visit in May 3559. The rising Egelian nationalist sentiments were generally met with indifference by Hun and his ministers with occasional critcism of Cabello's more flamboyant and annoying antics. In October 3560 Hun was ousted as party Chairman in a party coup that installed Health Minister Carmen Riera as party Chairperson. Difficulties in forming a new coalition government in 3561 saw Hun remian as Acting Taoiseach until June 3562. He was then appointed Finance Minister in the Riera Cabinet. Personal Life Hun is married to Yunjin (nee Ja Lee) a local mgistrate in Gongmangdo. They have two children, Yul and Sun, 11 year old twins.